how hanaka met death the kid
by Cocochan15
Summary: Love at first sight? Hanaka and Luna's first day at Shibusen and they meet a rather cute shinigami. OC's involved!
1. First day at Shibusen

**How Hanaka met Death the Kid**

**Death the Kid X OC**

**Read & Review :3**

**-HANAKA POV-**

I was walking to school with Luna by my side it was my first day at a real school, when I was younger my mum and dad didn't want me going to a real school so they home schooled me until I ran away from home and then moved to Death City with Luna, anyways I was walking up a big flight of stairs and when we reached the top I was practically dead on the floor and when I got up I saw 3 boys infront of the school and it looked like they were fighting, one of the boys had white hair with red eyes his soul looks very twisted and a 'cool' soul for what I can see, another boy had blue spiky hair and a star tattoo on one of his shoulders, his soul looks loud and he seemed it too, but the other one had jet black hair with 3 white stripes on one sie making him asymmetrical his soul was a shinigami soul.. A shinigami... He must be the son of Lord Death. I was watching the three boys fight until a man on a wheely chair wheeled up to me and Luna "You must be the new girls Hanaka and Luna am I correct?" we both nodded and got shown where to go. The guy on the wheelchair looked very creepy he had a look that he was peering into my soul. I'm Hanaka by the way a Meister I ran away from home when I was 10 and met Luna then we both came to Death City but waited to enroll at Shibusen until we was old enough. Anyways the boys that was fighting stopped when me and Luna was walking past they all stared at us and the shinigami boy started following us "Hi your Hanaka right?" he asked me "Yes I am and this is Luna" I said pointing to Luna she waved at him then I noticed him too close to my face "Ermm can I help you?" I asked very disturbed "Oh sorry your just so symmetrical by the way i'm Death the Kid and these are my demon pistols Liz and Patty Thompson" he said as the pistols turned into people and they both waved "Well I'm Hanaka and this is my weapon best friend Luna and she's a bow and arrow" I said hugging Luna and she looked away very shyly "Well my Father wants to talk to you two so hurry along" the shinigami said and we started following him he seemed very cute from the front and behind too (nyahehe)

**-DEATH THE KID POV-**

Hanaka, she's very cute and very symmetrical I'm starting to like her usually the new people will just tell me to go away and walk off but these girls haven't and their souls are unique aswell Hanaka's is a red soul to go with her hair and looks very aggresive but kind and Luna's is a light colour and she seems very timid for a weapon, she has the same soul wavelength as Black Star might have to ask Father about that. As we got to his room we walked in and as always Spirit Albarn was at Father's side they both looked at us walking towards the platform and standing on it.

**-NORMAL POV-**

Hanaka and Luna walked onto the platform infront Lord Death and Spirit "Yo Yo Yooo It's Hanaka-chan and Luna-san am I correct?" Hanaka was the first to speak "Yes we are Lord Death we are pleased to be here" and they both bowed to him he seemed thrilled that too nice girls has enrolled at his school "Now your both in Stein's class so Kid-kun will you take them to class if that's ok?" Lord Death said looking at Kid (even though you can't see where he's looking in that mask) "Sure Father but later I want a word with you so I'll come back here after class" Kid said motioning Hanaka and Luna to follow him again "I think were going to enjoy it here" Hanaka said with a grin "I-I think so too" Luna came out with and smiled...


	2. I realize something

**How Hanaka met Death The Kid**

**Chapter 2**

**Death The Kid X OC**

_That shinigami, he was in my mind all night, what's so good about him? Why can't I stop thinking about him? Why is he so... cute? The moment I set eyes on that OCD shinigami I immediately got butterflies in my stomach..._

Hanaka got out of bed after a long nights sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about Death The Kid the first person she met on her first day at Shibusen, this time Maka and Soul was showing them around a bit more so they know where everything is, during the tour they met Chrona (who is a guy in this fanfict before you start asking questions) who didn't know how to deal with people very well "Hi Chrona I want to introduce you to new students" Maka said hugging Chrona and pointing to Hanaka and Luna "Oh, H-hi there i'm Chrona n-nice to m-meet you" She said bowing to Hanaka and Luna "Hi Chrona I'm Hanaka and this is Luna" Hanaka said pointing to her weapon best friend who shyly waved at the black blood child, Ragnarok who rudely came out of Chrona and started making rude comments about what Luna was wearing, Hanaka was trying to stop him from making so much rude comments that Chrona, who did nothing at all got thrown at a wall by Luna who get pissed off at Ragnarok.

"I'm so so so so sorrrry Chrona I didn't mean to hurt you" Luna begged at Chrona hoping she'll forgive the weapon, "I-its ok, Luna-san Maka did that to me one time" Chrona said kneeling down to the silver haired weapon and patting her on the head "Thank you Chrona" Luna said and smiled sweetly at her. After what happened Maka, Soul, Hanaka and Luna went to class and Hanaka turned a corner and bumped into the one and only, Death the Kid the red-headed meister kneeled infront of him and apologized "I-im sorry Kid-kun" Hanaka begged but was stopped when a hand appeared to help her stand up "No worries Hanaka, we better get to lesson" Kid said and helped Hanaka to stand up and walked to lesson together.

**-AFTER SCHOOL-**

Hanaka and Luna was walking home with Kid, Liz and Patty since they live pretty close together "So Hanaka, how was your first proper day at Shibusen?" Liz asked playing with Hanaka's red hair, "Erm very well thanks for asking I'm glad that I've made really nice friends" Hanaka answered smiling at Liz "PERFECT SYMMETRY HANAKA-CHAN!" Kid came out with which caused Hanaka to freak out and hide behind Luna "Not again Kid..." Liz said sliding towards Hanaka and Luna, "Kid has an OCD with symmetry and he thinks you look perfect symmetrical but you could take your purple bow out then you would be perfect" Liz said sliding back next to Kid "Urmm thanks, I guess" Hanaka answered rather embarrassed, Luna knew that Hanaka was starting to take a liking to Kid...

When they got home Luna put her bag down and immediately confronted Hanaka "You like Kid-kun don't you?" Luna questioned her, the meister was confused "W-w-what you talking about!" Hanaka replied blushing and ran to her room.

Kid, Liz and Patty got home and put their bags down Liz knew what to ask Kid but he was fussing too much about his picture being 2cm out of being symmetrical, "Kiiiiiid, I want to ask you something!" Liz sang to Kid "Huh? What you want to ask Liz?" Kid said focusing on his picture "Do you like Hanaka-chan?" Liz said prodding Kid in the head whilst Patty was patting his back Kid looked at them then blushed "W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAAAAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU TOO!" Kid shouted, blushed then ran to his room "He liiiiiikes her~" Liz purred and Patty giggled

**MWAHAHAHA I'M JUST EVIL :3 hope you enjoyed reading this and please please review and also take a look at my other stories and I will think you are awesome :D -hugs and gives all cookies-**


End file.
